Christmas Confusion
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Very quick one-shot about James and Juliet's Christmas Eve.


_**Really quick one-shot of James and Juliet's Christmas Eve. Hope you enjoy and please please please review :)**_

"Mornin' Jules." James stated as he came into the room and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled as he pulled away and said softly, "Good Morning, James. You excited for our second Christmas together?"

"You bet your ass I am." He answered happily, "Can't wait for jolly ol' santy to come down our chimney."

I chuckled at his eagerness whilst shaking my head, then sat down at the kitchen table to eat the breakfast I had just finished cooking.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked casually a few minutes later, referring to the fact that he had been gone most of last night.

"With Miles. Horace gave us a hell of a lot of work to do an' it took all night to get it done." He answered smoothly, but I could see right through him, "Why are you lying to me?"

"I ain't lyin'." He argued, looking me directly in the eyes with a straight face. I almost bought the act but instead questioned softly, "James, for _one _time in your life, can you just please tell me the truth."

"Alright." He drawled out, "I was with Rosie. Ya happy?"

"Rosie?" I asked unbelievably, speaking quickly, "The _same _Rosie who has had a crush on you, and has flirted with you, and has wanted to seduce you since you've met? _That _Rosie?"

He took a step away from me, sensing my anger, but answered nonetheless, "That would be her."

I paused for a moment, trying to make sense of what was going on whilst he just looked at me, waiting for what I was about to say. My voice shaking, I then asked, "Did you cheat on me, James?"

"_What_?" He sneered, "Why the hell would I--"  
"_Don't _lie to me." I screamed over him, not able to control my anger over what he had supposedly done, "I _cannot _believe you. I always knew you pretended to be a jackass but never thought actually were one. And after everything we've been through--I thought we...I _trusted _you."

"Get outta here if ya feel that way. No one's forcin' ya to stay." He answered hastily, now angry himself. Without hesitation, I answered, "Fine, James. Fine. If you want me to leave, then I'll go."

With that, I stormed towards the door, not bothering to grab anything but my coat, and as I opened the door, snow came piling in.

"Damn it." I mummbled annoyed, and he, overhearing me, arched an eyebrow to which I explained, "We're snowed in."

"What do ya mean?"

"We're stuck, James. Stuck." I answered bluntly as he hurried to the window to see how high the snow had become.

"How the hell did we get so much snow in one night?" He asked in wonderment and I answered matter of factly, "This island is mystifying. It can do anything."

"Right." He grummbled under his breath as I strolled over to the couch and sat down with a book.

A few hours had went by: James doing random household chores and I still captured by my reading. Although I wasn't really reading. In actuality, I was thinking over how great the past few months had been, James and I becoming a couple was the best thing that had ever happened to me and now it would be over. And it was all because of that damn Rosie.

"Juliet." James whispered eventually, snapping me out of my reverie, "We gotta talk 'bout this. We can't just sit here an' not say a word for another three hours."

"Alright." I said gently, loudly closing the book, "Then talk."

"I love you." He started and I smiled sadly as he sat down beside me but replied nonetheless, "That's not enough. Love is not enough."

He looked down after I spoke and for a second I had thought he would just walk away, without a word. But instead he reached out his hand and dug an item from out of his pocket, "I was gonna give this to ya tomorrow--as a Christmas present. But I guess I can give it to ya a day early."

I looked at him curiously, wondering why the hell he chose now to give me the gift and he soon explained, "I was over Rosie's last night 'cause she was helpin' me pick out a gift for ya. I'm no good at that sort a' stuff...I _wasn't _cheatin' on ya."

I smiled at his explanation and at the same time, felt so foolish for thinking he would actually cheat on me, but trying to keep the mood light, stated, "Let's see the gift."

James chuckled before he opened the small box that contained my present and as he did my face lit up and jaw opened wide.

"Jules, I ain't gonna get all sappy an' romantic 'cause we both know I ain't the type, and neither are you, so I'm just gonna say that I love ya--and love _is _enough. You're smart, beautiful, a wiseass--all the things I look for in a gal." He paused as I chuckled before he formally got down on one knee and asked, "Juliet, will ya marry me?"

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my voice as I answered softly, "Of course." He smiled and wiped the few tears from my face and I continued, "I'm sorry I thought you cheated. I love you. And I can't wait to marry you."

James grinned and I returned the smile before adding slyly, "Now why don't you come into the bedroom with me and I'll give you _your _Christmas gift?"

"Sounds good to me."

_**Thanks for reading and I've been running low on ideas lately so if anyone has any ideas for a Juliet and James one-shot, feel free to tell me :) **_


End file.
